Jethro
by Nemisses
Summary: Ziva's back but so is our favorite dog.
1. Chapter 1

This just kept popping up in my mind. It just wouldn't go away. So what do you do, you put it in writing. So here it is. Once again English is not my native tongue so mistakes will happen, you just have to live with it. There will be about 2 chapters. So one more to go.

**Jethro**

**Part 1**

McGee sighed, how the hell was he going to explain the fact that Jethro was with him. He had taken the dog to see the vet cause he was acting weird. The vet told him that he needed to take a pill every two hours to fight off some kind infection.

McGee figured Jethro probably ate something he shouldn't have. God really that dog sank his teeth into anything if as long as he thought it was eatable. He stepped out of the elevator and walked into the bullpen with Jethro at his heals.

"Boss, can I talk to you" Gibbs raised his eyebrows at the sight of Jethro.

"Care to explain McGee"

"He is sick and needs a pill every two hours, I couldn't leave him alone in the house. According to the Vet he might feel really sick after woods."

"and you couldn't find anyone else to take care of him"

"Believe me Boss, I tried"

"How long"

Gibbs still wasn't too happy about it but he could tell by looking at McGee's face that he really had tried to get Jethro in another place.

"two maybe three days Boss"

"Alright, as long as he's not in the way"

"No, I'll keep him at my desk at all times" McGee was relieved that Gibbs had agreed to Jethro staying in the Bullpen.

Tony entered the bullpen and looked at Jethro.

"what's with the furball McDoggie"

"He's sick, leave him alone"

"Fine, I was just asking" Tony shot back.

Gibbs noticed that both men still were on edge. Oh, they tried to hide it but ever since she was back….The two men on his team don't know what to do with a woman who is in pain the way that Ziva is right now. They want to help her so badly but neither one of them knows what to do or say. What can you say, Gibbs thought. What can you say to someone who's been through what she has been through. They sure as hell didn't know so they didn't say anything. Gibbs didn't know what was worse, not saying anything or saying the wrong things so he opted for the silence as well.

Ziva quietly entered the bullpen. She nodded to the rest of the team and slowly sat down in her chair. They all could see that every move she made was still hurting her. Sitting down, getting up, moving around, hell even standing for longer than 10 minutes was hurting her. Ever since she came back from her ordeal in Somalia she was a different woman. She was quit very quit. McGee hadn't seen her smile once in the three weeks that she had been back. He sat down gave Jethro a pad on the head and started doing his paperwork.

When he looked up Jethro was nowhere to be found. He looked around and to his surprise Jethro had walked over to Ziva's desk. The dog had found a place next to Ziva's chair and was fast asleep.

"Do you want me to take him back"

"No, it is fine McGee. I do not mind" She said softly.

Shortly after that Ziva stood up and started to walk to the elevator.

"I am going to see Abby about the test results" She was halfway to the elevator when she noticed that Jethro had followed her.

"You want to come to" She bended over and started to pet him. She smiled.

McGee gulped. Jethro had accomplished in a view seconds what the rest of the team hadn't managed in three almost four weeks he made her smile.

When Ziva entered the lab she was met by music blaring out of the loudspeakers in Abby's lab. Abby immediately turned down the music when she saw who her visitors where.

"Good morning to you two"

She walked over to Ziva but just before she wanted to hug her she hesitated.

"Can I hug you"

Abby had grown accustomed to the fact she no longer could hug Ziva without first asking Ziva for permission. In the beginning it was awkward to ask but Abby knew Ziva's trust in humans had to be restored. On Ziva's first day back Abby had hugged her and was surprised by Ziva's reaction. Ziva had shriek away from her touch like never before. Ducky had taken a visible shaken Abby to his side and explained that this was normal behavior for someone who had been treated the way that Ziva had been. Abby would have to be patient. He told her she would have to let Ziva dictate the physical contact and that was exactly what Abby did.

"Oh, you brought Jethro"

Abby went down to her knees and hugged Jethro. She was still nuts about the dog she had saved from certain death. As a reward for her hugging she got a lick in the face.

"He doesn't want to leave me. McGee brought him because he is a little sick but now he will not leave my side"

"That's a good dog, but tell me why are you here"

" I came to pick up the test results from yesterdays crime scene."

"they just about ready. Sit down. My little ones are hard at work"

Ziva slowly sat down and immediately Jehtro sat down next to her and put his head on her knees, never leaving her side the entire time she was there. The two woman chatted for a while and when she had the test results Ziva said goodbye to Abby and was heading for the elevator. The doors opened up revealing director Vance inside. Jethro moved himself in front of Ziva and gave a deep growl towards Director Vance.

"Officer David"

"Director Vance"

"What's with the dog"

"His name is Jethro and he is sick that's why McGee brought him in so he could keep an eye on him. He just got……I believe the correct word is spooked by the sudden opening of the elevator doors."

Ziva stiffened when she realized she had to ride in the elevator with Director Vance. She hesitated but got in none the less. Jethro followed close by. Jethro remained extremely guarded, his hairs were standing up and a deep growling came constantly out his throat. Director Vance felt uncomfortable. He had wanted to speak to Officer David but with the dog present he felt like his life was on the line, one wrong move and the dog would have him for lunch. As soon as the doors opened he walked out and when he was at a safe distance he turned around and told Ziva that he wanted to meet her in his office asap. Ziva nodded but as soon as Vance was out of site she chuckled.

" You scared him Jethro" She laughed. She was having fun today. It is turning out to be a good day, she thought.

Gibbs heard her laughing. He looked over to see what was causing his only female team member to laugh like that. He noticed Director Vance practically running towards his office and when he saw Ziva emerge out of the elevator with Jethro he knew the reason. Gibbs grinned. The dog had a good insight into the human psyche.

"Tony, McGee gear up, you two are going to interview the residents of the apartment building where the body was found"

Gibbs sat down but looked up when he saw that Ziva had walked over to his desk.

"Do you mind if I go with them, I feel good today and this will me do me good. I need to feel useful. I have been sitting at my desk for almost a month now"

"You sure" She nodded. " I need this"

They arrived a hour later at the building and decided to split up into two teams. Ziva opted for the option to go with Tony and was rather surprised at her own decision. She knew he still felt uncomfortable around her so why did she want to go with him. Jethro had once again decided not to leave her side and stood by her when she knocked on the first door. Tony took the other side and this is how they made their way through the building. It nearly took them the entire morning but they got some useful intel about their victim. Ziva was exhausted, her head was about to explode and her leg felt like a pincushion with needles being stuck into it at any given moment in time.

Tony saw the trebling of her hands when they walked back to where McGee was waiting for them. He also noticed that she kept rubbing her right leg, like she was trying to make the pain go away.

He didn't say anything but when McGee asked if they were going to question some of the victims friends while they were here he slapped McGee when Ziva wasn't looking.

"What was that for"

McGee looked angry. Tony just looked at Ziva and McGee knew instantly. They were going to head back to NCIS. When they arrived back at NCIS Headquarters Ziva was fast asleep in the backseat. Tony opened the backdoor and gently lifter her out, she was so exhausted she didn't even wake up. He softly told McGee to inform Gibbs and headed for Abby's lab where he knew a convertible bed was located. Ziva had used it often in her first view days back on the job. He was just hoping that Abby didn't clear it already. He entered the lab and it took Abby only one look to see what was going on. She pointed to her office and once inside Tony lowered Ziva onto the bed. He removed her shoes and coat and during the entire time he was doing it she didn't even stir. It was the first time Tony had ever come so close to her again after her return and for the first time he could see some of the scars in her face and neck. He swallowed. What did they do to his girl.

Jehtro lowered himself to the ground and with a big sigh put his head between his paws. He wasn't going anywhere. Tony looked at him and smiled.

"You stay with her, you guard her, don't you."

Tony returned to Abby's office with some water and food for Jethro and sat beside him.

"You are looking after her aren't you. That's a good boy. Don't leave her side. We need to keep her safe, she cannot do that on her own now so we will do that for her."

Tony was stroking Jethro and the dog relaxed visibly. Ziva stirred and both Jethro and Tony looked up to see Ziva continue her sleep. Tony left and headed back to the bullpen.

Tbc……………


	2. Chapter 2

**Oke, I had a little bit of trouble getting this uploaded, why don't know, but it turned out I wasn't the only one. But enough chit chat (? good idiom) Here is nr.2**

**Jethro**

**Part 2**

"Jethro didn't come up with you" McGee asked.

"nope, he is guarding Ziva, he just won't botch. It's like he knows she isn't strong enough right now."

Tony sat down and sighed.

"let's just finish the paperwork and get home. I have Ziva's notes so when I am done with mine I'll do hers as well"

McGee stood up walked over to Tony's desk and extended his hand.

"Give me half. We're in this together."

Tony looked at McGee and silently gave him half of Ziva's notes.

They worked relentlessly until Ziva with Jethro in tow entered the Bullpen. She walked up to Tony's desk, but didn't stop until she was behind him, she lowered her head and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, but I can finish my own paperwork now"

She lifted her hand and touched his shoulder. Her first real interaction with Tony. She had never come this close after her return, she always remained at a distance. She was always on guard, she was like that before she stayed behind in Israel but it had gotten so much worse since then. Like she expected every human to hit her like they had back when she was…he shivered. He didn't want to think about that. She walked over to McGee and extended her hand to him as well.

"Give me my notes" McGee silently gave her the notes. "thanks but I can handle it" She said.

She proceeded to walk back to her desk with Jethro ever at her side. The entire day he followed Ziva around, where ever she went he went. He was glued to her.

"Damm, I forgot" Ziva called Chyntia and asked if Vance still wanted to see her. As soon as she put the phone down she was heading up the stairs. Jethro followed. Ziva turned around.

"Don't think the director likes it when you come with me Jet, stay with McGee"

Jethro looked at her. Both dog and woman stared at each other but Jethro turned around and settled next to McGee. Ziva entered Vance's office and was met by a very polite and friendly director. He wanted to know if she was doing alright, if she was settling in again. She answered all of questions short and briskly. She hadn't liked him before her capture but she certainly didn't liked him now, he had used her just like her father had done. He was like all the others in power. People like that just used others like they were pawns in chess game. Director Vance must have sensed her hostility against him and he dismissed her but not without a warning.

"Keep yourself in check David. This must be put to rest"

Ziva turned around "You should not worry Director Vance, it has been put to rest. Live and let live is the saying if I am correct, is it not" She looked at him, knowing full well what he was talking about. She smiled after all that she has been through playing this little game of his had become somewhat amusing. Nothing that he would say or do would frighten her ever again. She had seen it all. She could play this game, her concealed threat didn't go unnoticed by Director Vance.

Coming down the stairs Jethro immediately came to great her. He nervously walked around her like he knew something was wrong. She crouched down and gave him a big hug. Tony looked over and saw Ziva on her knees hugging the life out of that poor dog. He also noticed she had trouble getting up again. He quickly walked over and gave her his hand, she gratefully took it and slowly got back on her feet. This was twice in a row she had allowed herself to touch or be touched by him. Things were looking up. Tony saw the sweat coming down her forehead, he gently put a hand on her forehead and completely freaked out.

"You are running a fever"

"No, I am not. I just walked up and down the stairs. It's called sweat"

She wanted to go to her desk but was stopped by Tony. He grabbed her arm and didn't care if he was crossing the line by doing so. He was worried about her, he would take her yelling at him any time of the day if that was what it took to get her to go home.

"You are going home"

"No I am not"

"Yes, you are"

"I am not"

Tony and Ziva just stood there. They fought a silent war. McGee wondered who was going to win. If Ziva was her old self he would know the outcome but this time he wasn't so sure. This time it was Ziva who backed down, she turned around and sat down at her desk. McGee knew that this was one of those rare occasions he saw Ziva lose a fight.

"Just leave me alone Tony"

Tony wasn't going to back down. He knew what to do. He went down to the morgue.

"Ducky. You've got to tell Ziva she has to go home. She is running a fever."

Ducky looked at Tony and knew he wasn't kidding around.

"If she is running a fever, she must go to hospital. Her body cannot endure such a thing. She could very well have a infection in one of her wounds. Where is she"

Ducky quickly removed his gloves and working attire and went with Tony in order to get Ziva to go to hospital. Ducky took one look at Ziva and ordered her to go get checked out. Tony volunteered to escort her to Bethesda. Jethro followed. He was already in the car before both Ziva and Tony noticed him.

"He can't go in with us" Tony sighed. "Damm dog, why do you have to be this persistent. He'll just have to stay here. I'll leave a window open for fresh air."

Tony turned to Jethro. "You better guard this car with your life or I'll be finding a Chinese restaurant tonight and we all know what that means"

Tony starred at Jethro who just starred right back and growled.

"Oh, no don't give me that. I am not going to argue about this, you stay right here"

"Tony" Ziva said softly.

"Yes"

"You are aware you are arguing with a dog" She chuckled softly.

Tony looked at her . He hadn't heard her laugh like that in a long while. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's go"

He quickly got out of the car making sure that two windows were rolled down somewhat in order for Jethro to get some much needed fresh air.

In the ER he checked Ziva in and both of them were waiting for Doctor O'Brien. The doctor was aware of Ziva's condition and did not need to be filled in. When he was done he scolded her.

"If you feel like you are doing right now you should rest. You are running a fever. I am going to give you a prescription and then you are going home and get some much needed rest. If I find out you went against my orders I'll make sure that the person who needs to know will be informed. Now you can get dressed again"

Ziva silently followed his orders.

The doctor went to see Tony and gave him some medication.

"She needs her wounds cleaned again later today. You'll need to get this on it. It's somewhat inflamed and I don't want to take any chances at specially in her condition."

"If she is not ready to go back to work then why did you let her" Tony asked viciously.

Doctor o'Brien raised his eyebrows.

"Have you ever tried to convince miss David of anything"

Tony sighed. He knew all too well that when Ziva had made up her mind she wasn't going to change it anytime soon. Silently they drove to her house. When Ziva got out Jethro jumped out before either one of them could stop him.

"I will call McGee and ask him if Jethro can stay with me today. Goodbye Tony"

Before Tony knew she was inside and the door closed behind her. He sighed. He just took what she would give him, there was no sense in pushing her.

Later that evening he returned to her house, knocked on the door but no one answered. He grew worried, what if something had happened to her, maybe she had fallen ill or something. He sank to his knees and made an attempt at breaking in, to his surprise it worked. He smiled, she thought him well. The door swung open and Tony looked at Jethro who sat there with his teeth showing and some strange but frightening sounds coming from his throat. Tony swallowed.

"Oh crap,he…. Jethro, you don't still hold against me about the Chinese restaurant. I didn't mean that you know"

Jethro seemed to realize his mistake and his tail began to wag somewhat. He turned around and walked into Ziva's bedroom. Tony followed quickly. He found Ziva sprawled over the bed in the same outfit he had dropped her off in. Jethro had taken his place on the bed again right next to her. His head on her back.

"Oh, Zeee"

Tony started to take of some of her clothes. Her jacket, her shoes. She stirred and slowly started to wake up.

"what are you doing Tony"

"I am undressing you"

"Not now, I have a headache"

Tony smiled. She was trying to make a joke. Jethro had moved from the bed and was now sitting next to Tony who had taken a seat on one of the chairs in her bedroom.

"Your doctor told me that I needed to apply some medication on some of you wounds. He also said that if you didn't comply he would get in contact with Director Vance in order to have you revoked from active duty"

**TBC….one more. Reviews are always welcomed. So press the green button and express yourself.**


	3. Chapter 3

The final part. Hope you liked it. Review, review and again review. I am not English so forgive me for my mistakes and misuse of American/English idioms. Enjoy.

**Jethro**

**Part 3**

Ziva glared at Tony. She was met by two pair of eyes glaring back at her. Jethro was sitting next to Tony and both of them were staring at her. Neither one of them moving. Tony was holding the tube with the cream in his hand and knew he needed to win this. He just prayed Jethro would not leave his side, if the dog decided to take Ziva's side he knew he was in for difficult evening. Jethro seemed to sense something going on cause he kept looking from Ziva to Tony and back again. Jethro stood up and walked out of the room.

"yeah, right the rat is leaving the boat" Ziva muttered.

"the ship, rats are leaving the shinking ship" Tony automatically corrected her.

He stood up walked to her bathroom and washed his hands. He returned already having smeared the cream all over his hands. She couldn't reject him like this could she.

"Now go lie on your stomach and I'll do you back."

"Who said I would let you do that"

" Do you want me to call Director Vance"

"No" Ziva sighed. She knew when she was beaten.  
"If you wait outside for a bit. I will call when I am ready"

Tony stood outside her door and while he was waiting for Ziva to get ready he looked at Jethro who was lying in Ziva's hallway.

"Jethro, you chicken. Leaving me alone with her"

Jethro simply closed his eyes and was pretending he hadn't heard Tony.

"Ok, you can come in now"

Ziva was lying on her stomach with her head on a pillow and her hands stuck underneath. She seemed nervous for some reason. When Tony approached he couldn't help but swallow several times. He knew what she had been through. Ok, she didn't talk about it but they all could see the marks. Tony now realized there was so much more to see beneath the clothes. She hid it well, long sleeves, turtlenecks, sometimes even gloves to hide the scars on both of her hands. Her back was covered in scars that were left there by a beating with a whip. He carefully climbed on the bed and stratteld her. He blew on his hands to get them warm and slowly started to smear the cream on her back. He felt the scars underneath his fingers. He was very careful but still he was afraid.

"Does it hurt"

She was quit for a while.

"yes" came her muffled voice.

She hid her face in her pillow, so he could not really tell if she was crying or not. The door squeaked a little and in came Jethro. He walked over to Ziva's side and while he sat next to her bed he gave a lick on whatever skin that was visible. Ziva turned her face so she could see him and slowly lifter her arm to pet him. Her face was wet with the tears that were running down her face. She cried silently but she couldn't hide it from Tony. He noticed and stopped his massage. The cream already long gone anyway. He just liked touching her without her shrieking away. He let himself down on her right sight and started to stroke her hair. She just kept looking at Jethro not wanting to face Tony.

"It's ok you know. I am here for you, you don't have to pretend to be strong, it's ok to show your emotions."

"No, it's not. You show weakness, you get beaten. You show tears they know what makes you weak and they will use it, over and over again. Night and day, again and again, until you break. I will never be put in such a position again, ever. I should have killed myself when I had the chance."

Since Tony didn't know how to respond he simply continued to stroke her hair. After a while he heard her breathing even out and knew she had fallen asleep. It didn't take long before he fell asleep as well.

The following morning when he woke he felt something heavy on his chest. He opened his eyes and was met by a sight he would never forgot as long as he lived. Ziva was still fast asleep and had moved herself on his chest during the night. Since she hadn't put any shirt or bra on after her massage he felt her skin on his. Warm, soft and hairy. Hairy….Tony lifted his head and looked Jethro in the face. The dog had moved on to the bed and was currently lying next to Tony and Ziva. He licked Tony in the face as in to reward him for making Ziva sleep peacefully. Ziva began to stir, slowly coming out of a deep and very restful sleep.

"Tony" she mumbled. "what are you still doing here"

"Well, sleepy cheeks I fell asleep just like you did. My massage methods have become so good that even I fall asleep doing them"

Ziva all of a sudden realized she wasn't exactly fully clothed. She looked down and was turning a brighter shade of pink and she tried to move away from Tony in such a way that he wouldn't see any skin she didn't want him to see. Her movements only made it worse for Tony who was trying very hard to remain professional. Yeah right.

This is where Jehtro moved in for the kill. He decided they had enough play time. He needed to go and was going to make it very clear to them. He grabbed the sheets with his teeth and ran out the bedroom door. Surely they were getting the hint, he really needed to go.

This left Ziva and Tony absolutely stunned. They watched him run out the door. Tony burst into laughter and looked at Ziva but in a split second he wished he hadn't. She was naked from the waist up so Tony regretted it the moment he had turned his head to her. She looked absolutely amazing. She tried desperately to cover herself with whatever she could find. Which wasn't much. Tony handed her shirt and bra to her.

"You are beautiful you know. I have never loved you more than I am doing right now. You are my soulmate"

Tony knew he was going out on limb. This could totally backfire on him. (correct idiom ?) He had given her his heart, she held it in her hands and could easily break it. Ziva just starred at him, not saying a word. Tony was getting nervous, say something, anything. His head was spinning. She was rejecting him. Ziva sat on her knees with her shirt and bra in front of her. She got up walked around and was now facing Tony and still she was holding on to her shirt and bra.

"You kept me going. I imagined you there, I talked to you. I told you I loved you. You were my lifeline, you were and still are the reason I didn't kill myself. You and I had life altering conversations, just like we are having now. I love you Tony DiNozzo"

Ziva let go of her clothes and grabbed Tony. She kissed him like he was never kissed before and he was more than happy to return the favour. She pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him just like she once told him.

Jethro meanwhile was not happy with the outcome of his actions. They were so suppose to get the hint, he really really needed to go. He dumped the sheets in front of the main entrance and walked back to the bedroom and sighed when he saw what they were up to. If he didn't do something drastic he was never going to make it out of here.

**The End.**

**Did I forget to mention review. Yes, people you can do it. That little green button below. Go on express yourself. **


End file.
